1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to spinal surgery and more particularly to a device to hold a strut graft in compression between two vertebral bodies, for a single-level vertebrectomy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are instances when, as a result of injury or disease, it is necessary to remove a vertebral body. This is usually followed by the installation of an insert of natural or artificial "bone" to be fused or grafted in the place of the removed vertebra. It is necessary for the spine to be stabilized at this location.
Several patents disclose devices for holding two vertebral bodies in place after the removal of one which was between them. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,361 to Ojima, et al., 5,108,395 to Laurain, 4,289,123 to Dunn and 3,741,205 to Markolf et al. The Ojima patent does not appear to provide means to establish compression in the bone graft. The Laurain patent appears to require slight hypercorrection of the kyphosis followed by slight release after the graft is inserted, to "impact the graft thoroughly." The Dunn patent uses threaded adjustment rods. The Markolf patent uses integral pins at the ends of the fixation plate, but does not appear to use any specific means to hold a graft in compression. It is an object of the present invention to provide a relatively compact but sturdy device and convenient method for stabilizing and immobilizing the spinal column adjacent the site of a vertebrectomy, and compressing the graft for the fusion process.